A circuit board of an existing electronic apparatus has a built-in power supply unit. A repair person may decide at his discretion whether to turn ON or OFF the power supply unit by controlling a conventional switch. When the switch is operated to put the power supply unit in an ON state, the circuit board is energized. When the switch is operated to put the power supply unit in an OFF state, the circuit board is de-energized. At this time, the repair person can inspect, repair or replace the electronic components on the circuit board.
However, the repair person can only press a pushbutton of the switch in a single direction, so that the switch cannot be used on an electronic apparatus that requires movement of the switch in different directions. Hence, the use of the conventional switch is relatively limited.